THOMAS AND JIMMY: A NEW PATH
by owenlars1
Summary: This follows on from A Journey To The Highlands. I wanted to explore Thomas and Jimmy's new found friendship. I love writing but I have a lot to learn. If you like the story or have writing suggestions, all comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

"So are you coming?" Thomas begged.

Jimmy looked at him. He had never noticed before how blue Thomas eyes were, blue and penetrating. He was still annoyed at how Thomas had crept into his room that night over a year ago...but he had formally forgiven him, so he had felt compelled to back up that forgiveness by being Thomas' friend.

Thomas Barrow, normally seen wearing either a scowl or a smirk, and usually heard downgrading everyone he spoke about, stood before him now - a tall, well built handsome man, dressed beautifully in his under butlers attire - looked unusually now like a child pleading for an icecream or a new toy. Not a trace of malice or illwill was in his expression. He reeved his nose a little, impatient as to the reply. Was Jimmy going to answer him?

Jimmy looked down uneasily. He liked being alone on his days off, it gave him time to escape the hustle and bustle life of Downton Abbey and to focus on the things _he_ liked to do. He felt he should at least entertain Thomas' request though, he knew he would at some point have to prove his friendship. He looked up again and was met by Thomas' eager eyes. Strangely they made him feel guilty; yes _him, guilty! _Unable to resist anymore, he spoke softly "Ok."

"Ok?" Thomas asked with widening eyes.

"Yes" Jimmy nodded.

Thomas beamed from ear to ear. "Thankyou Jimmy." He seemed hardly able to contain himself.

"What time?"

"Um..." Jimmy shrugged. He couldn't think straight, his mind already contemplating the consequences of his decision. "You say."

"Ok" Thomas replied happily, "how about I meet you in the servants hall at ten?"

"Fine" Jimmy nodded as casually as he could.

"Ok...well...see you around..." Thomas replied, grinning like a fool, and walked off to attend to his duties.

Jimmy sighed. What had he done? It was only a walk to the village and then lunch at the Grantham Arms... but what if Thomas tried anything again? He could live to regret this! Jimmy put his head into his hands...just as Mr. Carson entered the corridor.

"James?" he quizzed. Jimmy dropped his hands quickly and almost pulled a muscle standing to attention.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Mr. Carson! I was just...I was just..." (why had he started that sentence?!)

"You were just?..." came Mr. Carson's almost sarcastic inquiry.

"Um..." Jimmy went red. "...I was thinking hard about how to accomplish my next duty!" he almost shouted back at Mr. Carson, out of his stress.

"I see...and that is?"

"Um..." Jimmy couldn't answer. It had gone out of his mind after his chat with Thomas.

"Cleaning the silver perhaps?" Carson replied.

"Yes Mr. Carson" Jimmy said dejectedly.

"Well, don't let _me_ stand in your way" Mr. Carson replied with a grin on his face, and he strode past Jimmy, almost skipping down the corridor. He halted suddenly though and span on his heels.

"James..." he said seriously "...you would say if something was bothering you, wouldn't you?"

Jimmy looked down. Something _was_ bothering him. "Of course Mr. Carson" Jimmy nodded, feeling guilty as he lied.

"Good" Mr. Carson smiled, "very good" and he carried on his way, whistling as he went.

'He's in a good mood' thought Jimmy. 'Normally he'd eat me for breakfast.'

He entered the pantry and started the tedious job of polishing the silver, which took him right up to lunch time.

Lunchtime was _awkward_. Jimmy sat as far away from Thomas as he could. He didn't want it to look like he and Thomas were now the best of friends - people might get the wrong idea - but he couldn't help looking across at Thomas every now and again, just to see if Thomas was watching him.

Alfred was wittering away to Jimmy about work but Jimmy wasn't tuned in, all he could think of was Thomas and what he was planning for tomorrow. Oh why had he agreed to go with him?

"Why do you keep looking across at Mr. Barrow?" Alfred whispered loudly, so that ones nearby heard him.

'Honestly, Alfred could be so indiscreet sometimes!' Jimmy thought and he turned and gave Alfred his best scowl.

"What?" Alfred asked cluelessly.

Jimmy went red. Daisy had been putting plates on the table opposite him, their eyes met and she gave him a slight smile. Jimmy quickly looked down, embarrassed. Whatever were people thinking? Maybe he should cancel his outing with Thomas tomorrow, it would be safer. But...he had said yes, and Thomas would only ask him another time, probably next week. He knew Thomas would be disappointed if he cancelled though. Jimmy had always hated being let down by others and it seemed to happen rather a lot to him; he seemed to get more than his fair share for some reason. No, he would go through with it and not let Thomas down. He'd face it like a man.

He sheepishly looked over in Thomas' direction again, just as Thomas glanced over at him. Thomas gave him a shy smile and then looked back at his newspaper. Jimmy hadn't returned the smile, too much was going through his mind. Oh he hoped tomorrow wasn't going to be too painful!

The next morning was beautiful. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and the sun had warmed the earth, but it was not too warm. Jimmy had had a nice lie in so he felt well rested and not irritable like he felt some mornings when he started work early. He didn't feel _quite_ so apprehensive about today as he had yesterday, but he still wondered how it was all going to pan out. Jimmy washed and put on a clean white shirt and his grey suit. He only had two suits to his name but they both looked smart and clean. He looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie.

"Wish me luck!" he said to himself and he picked up his cap and went downstairs to meet Thomas. He had decided to be a few minutes late, so that Thomas wouldn't think he was _too_ keen. He got to the servants hall as Thomas was talking to Anna.

The conversation dissipated as Jimmy entered. "There he is" said Thomas. "Are you all set Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked at Anna to see her reaction. She just gave Jimmy a sweet smile though as always.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he said, almost sarcastically.

"Well have a good time you two" Anna smiled.

Jimmy blushed. Were people putting him and Thomas together? But he didn't mind Anna saying it, she had always been kind to him. "Thankyou Anna" he said sincerely. "Got to make the most of this fine weather," and he fixed his cap squarely onto his head.

"Indeed" Anna replied and she walked off happily to attend to her chores.

They left Downton by the back servants door and walked down the path that led to the village. Thomas strode on ahead while Jimmy lagged a little behind. He was finding this very awkward already. As they left the grounds of Downton, Thomas suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"Jimmy...is everything alright?" he asked with a frown.

Jimmy stopped too. "Yes Mr. Barrow" he replied rather unemotionally.

"You don't _seem_ alright" Thomas responded. He thought for a moment. "Jimmy...I don't think you're very happy being here with me..."

Jimmy looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say. It was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry" Thomas suddenly burst out. "I'm sorry about that night, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Jimmy looked up in surprise. Thomas' face was contorted with emotion.

"I ruined everything!...I just thought you felt the same way...otherwise I wouldn't have...I'm sorry!"

Thomas turned his back to Jimmy to hide the tears that now flowed freely down his face.

Jimmy couldn't respond for a moment, it took him a while to take it all in. Presently he came around to face Thomas.

"I forgive you" he said softly.

Thomas looked at him through cloudy eyes.

"And thankyou for saying sorry" Jimmy added. "It means a lot."

"I did feel awkward about today, I must admit" continued Jimmy. "But now...well I don't feel like that now. I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry too."

"I only wanted to spend some time with you as a friend" admitted Thomas. "I don't really have many friends, and now that Sarah, Miss O'Brien has gone...well I feel totally alone..."

Jimmy nodded understandingly. "Well, _I'm_ your friend" he said with conviction. "And I'd be honoured to accompany you today Mr. Barrow." He gave Thomas a sweet smile.

Thomas was moved by Jimmy's kind words and he couldn't stop the broad grin on his face. Tears welled up in his eyes again but he quickly wiped them away.

As they continued once more down the lane, their conversation faded into the distance with them.

"Where shall we go to first Mr. Barrow?"

"Please, call me Thomas...and why don't you choose?"

"Ok...Thomas...well I'd like to see..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Partners in Crime

The following week it was Thomas and Jimmy's day off once more. Thomas had asked Jimmy to the village again and Jimmy had accepted.

To his surprise he had enjoyed Thomas' company on their last outing. They had walked around the village and visited all the shops of Downton. They had envied all the beautiful cars that had rolled by and then had had a smashing lunch at the Grantham Arms, which Thomas had insisted on paying for. All in all it had been a good day.

Jimmy strode down the stairs feeling full of energy and ready to take on the world. He traversed the long corridor whistling as he went. He was a little early this time, but he didn't care. He had thrown off all concern... well at least for today anyway. He entered the servants hall - which was quite busy with servants rushing to and fro - and walked up to Thomas.

"Morning Mr. Barrow" Jimmy chirped brightly.

"Morning Jimmy" Thomas replied sincerely.

Daisy eyed them up. "Don't get into any trouble you two" she warned as she cleared the table.

'Honestly' thought Jimmy. 'You'd think that she was Mrs. Hughes!'

"What do mean by that?" Jimmy replied with a half smirk, half bemused expression.

"You look like you've got mischief in your eyes...both of you" she said, looking from one to the other.

"I don't know what she's talking about, do you Mr. Barrow?" Jimmy said, now definitely smirking.

Thomas looked at Jimmy. Yes he saw it too, Jimmy Kent was definitely in his high-spirited mood which he was known for from time to time. Thomas played along with the charade.

"Haven't got the foggiest" he replied smiling. He turned to go but Jimmy hadn't finished with Daisy yet.

"I'll have you know that me and Mr. Barrow are proper little angels" Jimmy joked. He leaned in closer. "We have halos on under under out hats" he said, giving her a quick wink.

"Horns more like" Ivy chipped in, overhearing the conversation as she walked by.

Daisy didn't know how to reply, she just looked at the two of them with a sort of bewildered expression.

Jimmy smirked as he and Thomas left the servants hall. He liked Daisy, but sometimes she was so...so old-fashioned, he thought to himself.

They were half way down the drive when Jimmy asked "So Mr. Barrow...er..Thomas... it's your turn today to choose where to go" he said happily.

Thomas thought. "We haven't done the river yet" he suggested.

"Ok...the river it is!"

"You're bright this morning" Thomas remarked.

"Yes, I am. Today is going to be a good day, I just know it."

As they neared the village they caught sight of Lady Mary on the other side of the road. She was bent down and looking at a small wild flower growing in the hedgerow. They decided to cross and see if she was ok.

"Are you alright Milady?" Thomas asked. He removed his hat in respect. Jimmy noticed this and quickly did the same.

"Oh...Thomas" she said surprised, standing up. "Yes, I... decided to go for a walk as it was such a nice day." She smiled but her tone was flat and her eyes dark and heavy. It had only been a few weeks since the funeral of her beloved husband and it still lay heavy on her heart.

"Where are you two off to?" she inquired interested.

"We thought we'd go down to the river" Thomas replied. Jimmy let Thomas do the talking, it seemed appropriate as he was only a footman, he thought.

Lady Mary nodded. "Well I'm sure you'll have a wonderful day" she said kindly. Somehow, her grief had made her more sensitive of others feelings.

"Will you be alright Milady, to get home?" Thomas asked concerned.

"Oh yes. Don't worry about me. I like walking..." She looked down and away, fighting the feeling of emptiness that suddenly encroached upon her.

"I can run back and fetch the chauffeur if you like Milady."

Lady Mary took a moment. "That's very kind of you Thomas...to be concerned...but I'm fine" and she braved a smile.

"Well, if you're sure Milady" Thomas tried.

"I am. Thank you." She turned to go. "Oh, by the way" she continued, "Carson...Mr. Carson that is, said he's very pleased with your work lately...he said you seem a lot happier too...I'm glad" she smiled.

Thomas returned the smile. He had never really gotten on with Lady Mary; probably because she at one time, had sussed him to be untrustworthy and he had always sensed her aloofness. But she had said this so sincerely that it really touched his heart. He nodded his appreciation and they parted.

Thomas strode down the lane, quite contented. Just now, life seemed so much better than it had for many years. He had a well respected position at Downton Abbey, his employer was pleased that he was happy _and_ he had a friend at his side. What more could he want?

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked.

Thomas shook his head. "Nothing really" he answered, avoiding eye contact.

Jimmy looked at him intrigued. He wondered what she had meant.

"She's lonely" Thomas said out of nowhere.

Jimmy suddenly thought about when he had lost his parents. He remembered how lonely he had felt for such a long time. He didn't really like to think about his sadness now though, he liked to focus on the fond memories he had of them. He felt sorry for Lady Mary though.

They walked on in until they reached the old stone bridge that spanned the river. Reaching its middle they stopped to gaze at the crystal clear waters below.

"Look Thomas...you can see the fish" Jimmy said, pointing.

"That's a pike that is" Thomas informed him.

"Look at the size of it! It must be 40 inches!" Jimmy said excitedly.

"That would make a good supper" Thomas smiled.

They stood a while longer watching the fish when something caught Jimmy's eye.

"Is that a rowing boat in the distance?" he asked.

Thomas looked downstream. It was at least a quarter of a mile away. "I believe so" he replied, squinting.

"Let's have a look at it Mr. Barrow" Jimmy suggested.

Thomas looked at him suspiciously. He was getting that twinkle in his eyes again. What was he planning?

They walked along the lane that followed the river. The lane and the river soon began to part though so that they had to cross a field to reach the boat.

Jimmy stood on the river bank examining the boat.

"That will be old Henry Pry's boat" Thomas informed him. "This is his land."

"Doesn't look like it's been used in years" Jimmy remarked.

"They say he's as mad as a march hair" Thomas continued.

"D'you think he'd notice if we...you know" Jimmy asked mischievously.

"Yes, and if we get caught..." Thomas tried.

"Oh come on Mr. Barrow, what could be nicer than a turn on the river on a beautiful day like this?...besides we don't have to be long...no one will ever know."

Thomas thought. "Why not?" he said, suddenly getting in the mood. "You're a bad influence on me you know" he said grinning, but his comment fell on deaf ears.

Jimmy stepped into the boat first. "I'll row" he offered.

It took Jimmy a while to master the rowing, the one oar kept slipping out of its rowlock, but soon they were gliding down the river with ease.

"You see Thomas, everything's alright..." Jimmy said "...now isn't this great?"

Thomas smiled at him from the stern. "It is" he nodded.

"Oh, we should have brought a picnic!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Uh Jimmy...I think we have a small problem" Thomas remarked suddenly.

Jimmy looked down. A pool of water had gathered at their feet. Jimmy looked at Thomas, panic written all over his face. "I don't swim" he said, turning pale.

Thomas looked at Jimmy incredulously. "Then take us to the bank, quickly!" he ordered.

Jimmy just froze, as the water now had filled half of the boat.

"What are you doing?" Thomas shouted. "Quickly, swap places!"

But Jimmy still couldn't move. Thomas got up and sat next to Jimmy to try and take over the rowing.

"It's no good!" he exclaimed, "you're going to have to move... i can't do it with you in the way" he said as he struggled to control the rowing.

"I can't Mr. Barrow!" Jimmy cried, "I just can't move!"

By now the boat was three quarters full and Thomas's attempts only sent it round in a circle.

"Listen...don't panic" Thomas tried, "just let me swim you to the bank."

Jimmy was oblivious to Thomas' words though as now he was completely gripped with fear.

Moments later the boat had completely submerged and left the two men to fend for themselves. Jimmy was in full panic mode and started to flail about wildly, swallowing water as he let out cries. Thomas though kept his head and grasped Jimmy by the shoulders. It was really hard work to try and swim him to the bank, and every now and then one of Jimmy's arms would knock him on the head. Thomas persisted though and some minutes later, after great effort he had dragged Jimmy onto the bank. Jimmy sat up and began to cough the water out.

"You mad fool!" Thomas scolded as he lay back breathing hard.

Jimmy did not answer, he was still sporadically coughing. Thomas sat up and noticed Jimmy was trembling. Full of concern he put his arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"Oi you two!" a cry suddenly came from the horizon. Thomas looked round. It was old Henry Pry. Thomas would have bolted, but Jimmy was in no state to run.

Thomas stood to face their pursuer and saw old Henry Pry racing towards them as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him.

"We're in for it now" Thomas said, as he prepared to face the music.

"What have you done with my boat, you rascals!" Henry Pry shouted as he reached them, his face flushed with anger.

"Um...well...it was by the bank upstream.." Thomas started.

"I know where it _was_!" Henry cried, "where is it _now_?"

Thomas pointed to where the boat sank, but Henry Pry was looking at Jimmy.

"What's up with him?" he asked.

"Jimmy can't swim, so when we sank, well he swallowed most of the river" Thomas replied.

Henry stooped down. "Are you alright son?" he asked.

"I think so" Jimmy replied, quite pathetically. He had stopped coughing but he was still shaking.

"Bring him to my house, I only live over the rise" Henry said, his demeanor suddenly changing. "He needs looking after."

Thomas helped Jimmy to stand and supported him as Henry led the way.

Inside Henry's house, or rather shack as it seemed to Thomas, they followed him into what seemed the only usable room. It was half the size of the servants hall at Downton Abbey and contained only an old rocking chair, a table and Henry's bed.

"Put him down on the bed" Henry instructed. "He'll need water...and then he should sleep. It's more shock than anything now."

"I think he's had enough water" Thomas said ironically, but Henry ignored the comment and directed Thomas where to fetch the water from.

Henry got Jimmy to remove his wet clothes and fetched him towels and blankets. Soon he was dry and warm in Henry's bed. Thomas gave Jimmy some water and he drank deeply.

"How do you feel?" Thomas asked.

"Bit shaken...but I'm ok" was the reply.

"Put your head down lad, you might as well have a rest while I dry your clothes" Henry chipped in.

Jimmy felt embarrassed, being taken care of by the person whose boat he'd just sank.

"Thanks" he said uncomfortably. He lay down and soon he nodded off to sleep.

"He looks like a perfect angel, doesn't he?" Henry commented. "You wouldn't think he'd just been up to no good!...Right!" he continued, "payment!"

"Payment?" Thomas asked incredulously. "For that old wreck of a thing?"

"Hmm...I should make you pay double for your cheek!" Henry replied. "No... the boat's not worth much...but _a wrong_ _is_ _a wrong_."

Thomas waited to hear the worst.

"How about this. You help me with a couple of chores on me farm, and I'll make you both a feast when your friend's awake. Seems fair now doesn't it?" Henry offered.

"But I'm in my best suit!" Thomas protested. "It's already dirty from the river. I don't want cow muck all over it too!"

"I'll get you some overalls lad" Henry replied, ignoring Thomas' attitude.

Thomas felt a little annoyed, having to work on his day off, but he didn't want to get Jimmy into trouble.

"Ok" he agreed reluctantly.

Henry read Thomas's face. "If I just let you get away with it lad, then nothing's learned is it?...Come on, it wont be as bad as all that."

To Thomas' surprise it _wasn't_ as bad as all that. Henry didn't give him any mucky jobs, just collecting eggs from his chickens and shifting objects that were too heavy for Henry to lift and general tidying jobs. After a while they sat down on some bales of hay to recuperate.

"I've seen you walking up to The Abbey haven't I lad?"

"I'm under butler there" Thomas answered proudly.

"Ah...is that so?" Henry replied, not that impressed. "Day off then?"

"It _was_..." Thomas replied with satire.

"Your friend work there too?"

"Who Jimmy? He's first footman."

"I should ask him to do some work for me on his next day off, so that that it's fair on you really."

"You don't need to...I mean...I might as well do his share while I'm here" Thomas suggested.

"You'd do that for him?" Henry asked, noticing a sudden change in Thomas' demeanor.

Thomas cast his eyes down. He didn't want to be too obvious but he'd do anything for Jimmy.

"Well...you've done enough I think" Henry said after a slight pause. "Why don't you go check on your friend while I make us some lunch."

Thomas found Jimmy having recently awoken.

"Well, how's the invalid?" he smiled.

"Better...a lot better" Jimmy said seriously. "Um...actually I want to apologize. What I did was foolish...sorry" he said awkwardly.

"Well...main is thing is you're ok" Thomas replied, looking genuinely happy. "Listen..the old coot is going to make us some grub. What do you say we get out of here and head for the Grantham Arms?"

"Seems a shame to go when he's been kind to us" Jimmy replied. "I mean..we don't have to stay long but...I'm pretty hungry."

Henry entered moments later.

"Why don't you set the table for us Thomas. You should be good at that" Henry said with a wink.

Soon they were sat at Henry's table and tucking in. Thomas was surprised that the food was so good, and that Henry had such an abundance. He hadn't expected much from an old farmers kitchen.

"That's a healthy appetite...you feeling better lad?" Henry asked.

"Yes thanks" Jimmy replied with a mouthful of food. "You know...this is real good!"

Henry nodded. He was pleased that Jimmy now looked so well.

"So...is Mrs. Hughes still at the abbey?" he asked tentatively.

"She is" replied Thomas. "Do you know her?"

"Oh yes...we go way back..." his voice trailed off. There was a moments silence. "A fine woman that is, if ever there was one" Henry said, quite lost in his own thoughts.

Jimmy looked at Thomas and grinned, amused by Henry's words.

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence and when it was over Thomas and Jimmy decided it was time to go. Henry saw them to the door.

"Thankyou...and sorry again about your boat" Jimmy said genuinely. He felt quite ashamed of himself.

"That's alright lad...truth be known you quite made my day" Henry replied reflectively. "Now be sure you call by again...both of you."

"So I wonder why he went so quiet when he mentioned Mrs. Hughes?" Jimmy asked excitedly as they strolled back to Downton Abbey. "I reckon he was an old beau of hers!"

Thomas looked at Jimmy. He didn't reply but he was amused that Jimmy was amused.

"I wonder if we should mention it to her? I wonder how she would react?" Jimmy continued with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm really glad you're alright Jimmy" Thomas suddenly said, changing the subject. "You almost gave me a heart attack when you said you couldn't swim."

Jimmy looked down. "I never thanked you did I? You saved my life."

"It's becoming a habit isn't it...me coming to your rescue" Thomas replied grinning.

Jimmy went red a little. "I always did get meself into scrapes...ever since I was little" he said reflectively. He seemed lost in his thoughts for a while, and then said "He was really quite nice, wasn't he?"

"Who, Henry Pry? He was alright" Thomas replied.

"Reminded me a little of me dad." Jimmy added.

"Really?"

Jimmy looked at Thomas. He was only just starting to get to know him. It intrigued him why Thomas

seemed quite aloof to most people, despite his gushing friendship towards himself. What had happened to Thomas in his past? Had he always been this way? It seemed like Thomas was his own worst enemy...shutting everyone out of his life. There was only one thing for it. He would get to the bottom of it...and then, maybe, he could help him sort himself out.

...

it was a beautiful hot autumns day.


End file.
